


Blueberry Cheesecake

by Zwiezraczek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bakery owned by Yuuri and Victor, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance has no clue, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro and Keith are brotp, altea academy, basketball players Shiro and Keith, but Pidge does, yuri on ice characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: Pidge warned him that it was a cheesy name, but he didn't care. He was cheesy, he was funny, he was a loverboy, he was Lance. And this, this was his dream becoming true. Years and years of hard work, schools, bills, internships in bakeries -being the one mopping the floor of course, never touching flour because “You are an intern McClain, you are only allowed to watch”, yeah and mop the floor-, practising at home with Hunk -the best of all the teachers he ever had, patient as hell, adorable, and Lance wasn't thinking that only because Hunk was his friend-. He did it. Finally.





	Blueberry Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw [Starleting](https://starleting.tumblr.com/search/bakery+au) Bakery AU (this AU is beautiful!) I couldn't help myself and I kind of... Wrote something about it? (and what encouraged me? The little ask somebody sent her about a fanfiction about this and well...)  
> I hope you like it even a bit! ^^

 

 

“ _The Sweet Cupcake”_

 

Pidge warned him that it was a cheesy name, but he didn't care. He was cheesy, he was funny, he was a loverboy, he was Lance. And this, this was his dream becoming true. Years and years of hard work, schools, bills, internships in bakeries -being the one mopping the floor of course, never touching flour because “You are an intern McClain, you are only allowed to watch”, yeah and mop the floor-, practising at home with Hunk -the best of all the teachers he ever had, patient as hell, adorable, and Lance wasn't thinking that only because Hunk was his friend-. He did it. Finally. He stood in front of his bakery, the prettiest in town, all in pastel colours with green ivy on the pediment as Pidge advised, perfectly washed panes showing all the colourful pastries he had made for the first day; wooden tables were inside some in corners others just next to the windows -Pidge's favourite spot after the counter- and everything had this charming atmosphere with some Spanish music. It looked as Lance wished, and it was all that mattered.

 

_Few years ago..._

 

He looked up, he had enough of all of this; crumpling the paper in his hand with the right address that Pidge gave him, he took a deep breath. Calm down Lance, you bake well, you are charming, people love you... What could go bad? Nothing, right?

Pidge told him that the one owning this bakery was a cute Japanese man with his Russian husband, they looked kind, they were searching for hands to help them with their business and well... Lance needed an internship? Like now. He practised his smile again, finger guns as usual then sighted; the last internship wasn't as good as Lance expected, unless if you call being fired by your manager because he found out that you weren't actually mopping but playing with flour, butter, sugar and other ingredients to make pastries because you had a great idea that you had to try just now: the ingredients were there, amazing brain working, genius feeling good, so why not? But the manager didn't like this idea, like _at all_. And Lance had no internship for this semester. Great. Very great. But Pidge, the fabulous Pidge, the girl that always saved Lance because she passed her time in coffee shops, bakeries, libraries working on her school projects -Lance even asked himself if she had a home-, helped Lance (again). She knew her friend too well, she knew she needed to have a back-up for him; she _knew_ his genius. She wasn't afraid anymore of it once she got accustomed to it. Meanwhile, Hunk and Lance baked together; Hunk could be a cook but he choose to be an engineer. Lance found that it was a waste of talent, a huge mistake that would follow him during his whole life, that he would regret it the day he would find himself in front of a desk all happiness sucked away from his pure soul leaving only wide eyes. Lance was dramatic, and Hunk only rolled his eyes while mixing the ingredients in a bowl.

He stepped into the bakery, confident, embracing his pride and immediately he felt strange. It wasn't a fancy bakery, it was a small, cute bakery with few people sipping coffee while eating cupcakes nothing too much. It felt a little like home, with people being on their own in different corners but still together. Lance couldn't help himself but smile. It didn't look like any place Lance worked in, it looked familiar, it smelled sugar and sweet tea, a quiet music played in the background. He made his way to the counter where a man with glasses was cleaning the marble on which his checkout was. Lance arrived, confident, he needed this internship, he needed to work in a real bakery and not these fancy ones where he mopped all day long (he could proudly, or not, say that he was the master of the mop) watching the pastry chefs making their masterpieces that looked so good and smelled so appetizing and him, mopping in the corner couldn't even approach these pastries. The man greeted him with a smile, putting his hands on the desk; the cutest man alive. His blue glasses were the thing that caught Lance's attention, and his little smiling eyes -short sighted for sure- . This one was the Japanese man, Lance could bet on it.

“Welcome to our bakery boy; how can I help you? I mean”, he said embarrassed putting a hand on his face while sighing, “may I take your order? Excuse-me, I'm still not used to talk with customers, me husband does better than me for this kind of thing and...”

“Yuuri, please you're doing great”; the man with white hair appeared behind him putting gently his hand on the other's shoulder, he had a strange accent not Hispanic but more Slave. “You're doing great don't worry.”

Lance stood here, awkwardly, feeling like in these fanfictions in which the two lovers were so in love that nothing mattered around them -especially Lance-. He coughed gently, to remind them that he was still here, waiting. Didn't really worked, so he decided to speak.

“Well, I saw you were searching for somebody in your bakery and thought that actually I could be the one you need”; this line never worked, Lance knew this but he still loved it because it was confident, it was all Lance.

“Really”, the white-haired man asked putting his chin on his husband shoulder. “Why do you think we would need somebody like you here?”

“Victor we actually nee...”

“Yuuri please”, he interrupted him gently and then eyes on Lance again. “I'm waiting.”

“I make good pastries, I'm actually in a school studying cooking, I'm passionate about pastries since forever...”

“Your superpower?”

“My super-what?”

Lance felt confused. Okay, this was obviously a fanfiction. Or a movie that he didn't wanted to be part of. It sounded so... Weird. No, more than weird. He rose an eyebrow; if he didn't need that internship he would leave this place immediately -but not without buying one of their pastries because they looked bomb-.

“What is different in your proposition”, the man answered to his mimic as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole universe.

“Apart from the fact that he's the first one to come”, the one with blue glasses asked softly dragging a smile out of Lance.

“Thank you love, you're not helpful”; he couldn't be mad at him and it was clear. “We listen to you”, he looked at Lance again.

The first words coming to his mouth didn't sound like the ones he should have said.

“I got fired from the last bakery because instead of mopping the floor I tried to actually bake and the manager disliked this.”

Bravo Lance, now you wasted your last chance to have an internship and Pidge will kill you.

Instead, he heard a laugh that made the customers stare at the three of them. Lance could feel his cheeks becoming red; maybe Pidge was right when she said that he was hopeless. The two men gave him a soft look, and then the dark-haired one pursued.

“You had what you wanted Victor, a huge rebel”; the man with glasses playfully said. “Now deal with it.”

“You know that now I want him working here”, he warned his husband and Lance with a glance.

“You mean that... I can do my internship here”, Lance asked with hope in his voice and so much joy. Really?

“If you ask again I'll think about it again and I can change my mind”, the white-haired said with a little smile on his face.

“Can you discuss about the whole thing like further away”, asked the dark-haired raising his glasses with his index before showing with his head a bunch of customers waiting to order with smiles on their faces.

“Right, right Yuuri... Let's move there, and discuss the whole internship and agree on everything, papers and stuff...”

In his head, Lance finger-guned at everyone in the room, a smile with the little shining star in the corner (as in the tv shows he used to watch), and cried of joy because maybe he would be able to keep this internship for the semester.

 

* * *

 

 

Pidge said she was right, because she was _always_ right. Lance could only roll his eyes while she was sitting, an elbow against the marble counter while sipping some coffee and typing another work she had to do -had she slept for the last twenty four hours?-. It has already been a week since he started to work here, and Pidge was right -again-: the couple was the sweetest in the whole universe -maybe too sweet- and they actually let him bake with them after the bakery closed to prepare some pastries for the next day. And he actually enjoyed making his internship here, more he did in these fancy-fancy bakeries that everybody loved -and that looked kind of cool on your c.v. won't lie- and complimented all the time. Here it was family, here it was something other and Lance could only enjoy this, feeling like at home with his siblings cooking with him from time to time, him helping his mother, having nice people coming around... It quickly became a second house for him, plus his friends were often coming here because they actually could afford something there and talking with Lance, not like in the few bakeries he worked in (there, the only time he had time to talk with Hunk during work was because he had to take his order, quickly and move to another customer). He didn't miss the other bakery, at all.

“Can I have another slice of this cheesecake”, Pidge asked showing with her index the last slice of the cake with blueberries on the top.

“Another one? Jeez, you'll end up with some diabetes or something”, Lance warned her with a smile.

“I need sugar to work properly.”

“You need money to pay this cake.”

“In the name of friendship”, she asked fluttering her eyelashes from behind her glasses. “Plus, you owe me one since I am the one who found this internship for you, Lancelot.”

“I will once kill you, Merlin”; Lance whispered half-smiling and going to take the cake and give it to Pidge.

“Can you make me some tea this time, you don't want your _best friend_ to die because of caffeine: I am right?”

“You are perfectly right, dear Pidgeon”; Lance answered with a smirk on his face. “A black coffee you said?”

“I hate you Lance.”

“That's why you love me.”

“Go undeserving child, go and serve customers who are waiting”; she ordered him with a movement of her head and Lance immediately remarked that a queue of people was waiting to buy something.

“I'll be right back, small mum”; Lance replied winking at her before sliding to the counter with a bright smile and Pidge rolled her eyes again. “Good day my dear lady. May I take your order”; as he asked that he heard a muffled laugh from Pidge's side.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith had a bad night. A really bad one. The kind of night that you wake up in the middle of the night, trying to figure out why are you living, why you can't sleep, why actually you have to go to college, and why is sleep only for weak? The end of the story was Keith, drinking a huge amount of coffee in the morning, having nothing to eat and walking in the street to buy some cake to eat because sugar and bad mood.

He played in the basketball team since forever, and that's how he got his scholarship with his best friend Shiro. The two of them were in Altea Academy, the excellence, the best basketball team in the whole state; it made Keith's parents proud (his sister, Acxa couldn't care less, or at least that's what she pretended in front of him, in front of her friends she threw flowers on his brother but nobody should know that), Keith was happy being with Shiro and he couldn't hope for more. But it was far from home, from his family, from anything; and that kind of made him feel sad. He could finally do what he wanted to, he had his own room in the Academy but was that how he wanted to spend the rest of his time here? Not really. But still, he was there enjoying playing basketball, attending to some classes with Shiro who helped him with the most of the things, having shitty nights and drinking a ton of coffee. His mother would kill him with only one look, his father would probably smile and wave “You'll be good son”, and his sister would first mock him and then help him with all her heart.

Anyway, he needed sugar, right now. He once saw this little bakery at the corner, cute little one with all these pastel pastries looking at him while Shiro was just telling him that he had to watch out for his weight, because there everybody cares about weight and health and... Actually fuck healthy things, fuck weight and hello pastries. He walked in, he wished he had done this before. A soft music was playing in the background, a sweet scent of sugar, coffee and tea: everything he wished for before going to the Academy. He made his way to the queue, which wasn't as huge as he expected, and he waited his smartphone in hand while texting to Shiro who sent him a message.

 

 **Shiro** : Keith?

 **Me** : Yup?

 **Shiro** : Where are you? I'm like waiting for fifteen minutes in the gym!

 **Me** : Bakery.

 **Shiro** : … Keith. Don't you dare.

 **Me** : Watch me.

 

And he sent a picture of all these pastries, half-smiling at his phone and waiting for Shiro's answer while he made a step forward.

 

 **Shiro** : You are dead.

 **Shiro** : Buy me the one with raspberries.

 

Keith couldn't stop himself from smiling, and just replied that he will bring him the cake in a few moments; he didn't remark that he was in front of the counter, typing a message to Shiro until he rose his head. _Oh shit_. This smile. He was too gay for this, he had too much coffee in the morning to survive to this. The guy had the brightest smile ever, looking so pretty, with his little blue eyes that looked right into his. Abort mission. Keith didn't need sugar, he need this smile and nothing more.

“Good morning sir.”

His voice was even better, sunny and joyful. Or it was maybe because Keith had a bad night and couldn't feel the joy himself, and got hit by this pure, simple smile?

“May I take your order”, he asked and before Keith could actually open his mouth he continued. “Today's special is blueberry cheesecake”; he genuinely smiled and waited for Keith to order.

Keith seemed paralysed. He felt red on his face, his phone vibrating in his jacket's pocket, his heart crazily beating; he took a deep breath. For how long he had not got a crush like this? Oh yes, he remembered now, it was the time he actually cried in Shiro's arms because the guy made fun of him... In eight grade or something... The guy got punched as never, and it became a rule: never upset Keith or you'll have Shiro on your back.

“Uh... Is everything alright dude”, the guy behind the counter asked really concerned as Keith nodded softly. “You are a little red, ya know?”

“Yeah, I'm ga... Okay”; Keith almost slipped and embarrassed himself. “Don't worry about me.”

“Are you sure”, he asked looking a bit worried.

“Yes.”

“Okay then... I can propose you this cheesecake as I said, with blueberries. I made it myself”, he whispered with a smile.

“I take one”, Keith answered directly without even thinking making the other smile and it made the guy blink. “And... Euh... One cupcake with raspberries. And that's all.”

“No coffee or tea?”

Oh if he knew how many coffees Keith took this morning, he wouldn't propose.

“I'll be fine I guess.”

Maybe a bit... Sharp? Kogane, you are hopeless, you are stupid. The boy with a beautiful smile and shining eyes gave him his pastries in a little box, and Keith paid and left as soon as he could. He didn't know if the boy strangely stared at him when he left, or if he whispered something about him and in both cases he didn't want to know. When he was already far from this bakery -the bakery he now had to buy pastries everyday, no doubt- he rose his head toward the sky and closed his eyes. It is how crushing felt? Did he want to cry again and to have Shiro getting his back again? But this guy looked pretty, had a gorgeous smile and... Seemed nice? He had to speak with... His telephone vibrated, speaking of the devil...

“ _Where are you? Why aren't you replying to my texts? What happened_ ”, he asked in one go reminding him his own mother and Keith smiled.

“ _Dad, I'm coming to the Academy, I was buying pastries for both of us so I couldn't answer and... I think that maybe... I... Crush?_ ”

“ _Move your butt Keith, you better have my cupcake with raspberries and we'll talk._ ”

“ _See you, Dad_ ” _;_ Keith replied and heard Shiro sighing very loud.

Maybe the sugar he needed wasn't in the pastries, but in this smile... Who knows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Starleting Tumblr](https://starleting.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment, a kudo and if you want you can find me on [Tumblr](https://zwiezraczek.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
